A los veinticinco
by callmemas
Summary: A los veinticinco hay algo entre las cosas que pasan y las cosas que pasaron.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro.  
_Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres_

* * *

**Cantidad de palabras:** 1207

* * *

**A los veinticinco.  
**Capítulo I: Teddy.

* * *

Teddy se despierta. Apaga el despertador con un golpe y sus ojos inquietos. Sus labios están secos y cerrados en una fina línea, su cabello está desordenado y enredado. Se desenreda las sábanas, saca sus piernas definidas de la cama y sus pies tocan el suelo. Está caliente. Él sabe que su pequeño (sucio y desordenado) apartamento en el pueblito de Hogsmade a las afueras de Hogwarts está caliente porque la noche anterior se esforzó en hechizos de calefacción. Como sea. No hará nada.

Se estira y se levanta, camina fuera de la habitación.

Cocina. Café. Pone el agua ha calentar y se fija por la ventana. Va a nevar.

El café está listo cinco minutos después. Arrastrando los pies coge una taza y se sirve un poco; una taza blanca humeante de café en sus manos, bóxers negros alrededor de su cadera.

Termina y lo lava en el fregadero. Pasa por la ventana mientras se va en dirección al baño. Está nevando.

* * *

—Buenos días —saluda a su clase. Último año. Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

—Buenos días, profesor Lupin —Algunas de sus alumnas femeninas se sonrojan y sueltan risitas (Algunas de ellas son realmente feas, pero son chicas. Las chicas siempre son bonitas).

Él asiente y se sienta en su escritorio. Saca su lista de asistencia del curso de Transformaciones (su padre enseñó DCAO, pero no importa. A él le gustan más las Transformaciones) y comienza a llamar a cada uno de los alumnos.

—Aquí.

—Aquí.

—Presente.

—Aquí.

—Diamandis no está, profesor.

Deja la pluma encima de la casilla, sin marcar. Mira a Christine Nott con ojos cansados.

—¿No está?

—Estoy aquí, cállate —Por supuesto que está. Charlotte Diamandis. Teddy sigue la dirección de la voz y la ve.

Charlotte tiene diecisiete. Charlotte tiene el cabello rizado y negro, ojos oscuros y la piel oliva. La chica no usa su túnica, a diferencia del resto de la clase. Charlotte Diamandis es una chica problemática que lo mira y le sonríe con sus labios rojos.

Teddy puede ver sus clavículas desde donde está.

—Hola —dice Teddy.

Diamandis asiente y se vuelve a conversar con sus amigas.

* * *

Otro día de escuela terminado. Él sale del salón de Transformaciones y Teddy tropieza. Él no se cae al suelo, claro, pero sus papeles sí y los mira con odio. Mierda, dice. Joder, maldice de nuevo. Mira a su alrededor y suspira.

A su costado está una sonriente Charlotte Diamandis.

—¿Supongo que quiere que le ayude?

—Sería apreciado —asiente. Por supuesto que podría haberlo recogido él con un simple movimiento de varita pero es Charlotte.

La mira y otra vez están sus clavículas a la vista. ¿Por qué no se cubre si hace frío y está nevando?

—¿De dónde vienes? —le pregunta.

—Del salón —Charlotte alza las cejas—. ¿De dónde viene usted, profesor?

—De mi madre —dice Teddy. Por supuesto que él dice eso. Claro. Cállate, se dice.

Charlotte suelta una risita. —Yo también vengo de mi madre, pero eso fue hace como… —lo piensa— no sé, ¿diecisiete años? ¿Y usted?

—Hace veinticinco años.

—Genial.

Charlotte se agacha y la vista de sus clavículas desaparece. Empieza a recoger los papeles y él se queda de pie, mirando. Por alguna razón, la chica lo recoge despacio. Una buena estudiante, eso es lo que es. Una estudiante agradable que está ayudando a su maestro.

Eso es justo lo que Teddy no quiere ver. Y el timbre suena.

—Charlotte, tienes clases. Ve.

Él realmente quiere decir "ven conmigo".

—No. No tengo nada en esta hora —dice, negando con la cabeza—. Además, he quedado con mi novio. Debería venir en un rato.

Novio.

Novio.

—Oh —Teddy se siente enrojecer por alguna razón—. Bien, entonces.

—¿Obtendré crédito extra? —pregunta, entregándole los papeles que ha recogido.

—Sí.

—¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!

Teddy recibe los papeles y se aleja.

—No. Estaba bromeando.

* * *

—Ha-ha. ¿Puedes creerlo, Lupin? —Se está hablando a si mismo en frente del espejo del baño, cabello más oscuro y mojado por la ducha—. Tiene un novio. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Llorar? ¿Desaprobarla en todo para mostrar cuánto la odias? ¿O qué, descubrirás con quién está follando?

Su toalla empieza a resbalarse de su cadera, pero él la sostiene.

—Sí. Claro. No harás nada.

Como sea. No hará nada.

* * *

Teddy se despierta.

La rutina sucede rápido y está en Hogwarts de nuevo.

—¿Charlotte Diamandis? —Él llama con voz neutral.

—Aquí.

Bien.

—Quiero hablar contigo después de clases —Ya no es neutral. No sabe qué carajos está haciendo. Ese no era el plan para el día, sin duda.

Teddy se ve profesional en el exterior, excepto que no lo es en absoluto. Charlotte le sonríe, labios rojos diciendo hola.

—Está bien —Es todo lo que dice.

* * *

—Uh —La boca de Teddy se parte torpemente y está mirando a Charlotte con confusión.

Tiene una taza de café en sus manos y sus piernas están separadas y abiertas. Pruebas que corregir, redacciones que leer, clases que preparar y Charlotte está de pie frente a él con sólo el escritorio separándolos.

—Bien. Estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta ella. Luce cansada.

(—Quiero besarte —La confusión de Teddy de repente se ha ido y su mandíbula se tensa—, todo el tiempo. Así que rompe con el idiota de tu novio cuando puedas. No, espera, ahora. Sí. Ahora estaría genial. Sería perfecto. Porque vas a matarme realmente si tú sigues teniéndolo y merlín, eres hermosa. Quiero decir, wow, solo mírate. Ha-ha. La gente cree que soy guapo también, ¿ves cuánto tenemos en común? Y oye, ¿sabías que tenemos la misma bufanda? Jodidamente compatibles. Excepto que tienes diecisiete y yo veinticinco, y de acuerdo con la ley y mi mente, sólo soy un pedófilo que espera tocar a su alumna. Tú, si me permites ser específico. )

Eso no pasa, por supuesto. No dice ninguna de esas cosas. Esto es lo que dice realmente:

—¿Recuerdas que ayer dijiste que querías crédito extra? —Teddy se aclara la garganta.

Charlotte se endereza. —Oh sí. Lo necesito, profesor.

—Pero Transformaciones no es difícil —él dice—. Además conseguiste los TIMOS. Solo tienes que estudiar y memorizar.

—Lo es si no puedes estudiar y memorizar.

—Bueno —Teddy parpadea—. Sí, supongo.

—Profesor —gimotea ella. Sus manos salen de sus bolsillo y junta sus palmas en un signo de oración—. Se lo agradecería muchísimo. Solo nada de redacciones, por favor.

—Nada de redacciones. Bien. Lo prometo.

Charlotte sonríe.

—Eres el mejor, ¿sabías? Es por eso que me gustas.

Teddy suspira: —No soy el mejor-

Bien. Bien. Bien. ¿Qué cosa dijo? ¿Acaba de decir lo que cree que dijo? No, está imaginando cosas. Oyó mal. Bien. Bien.

Teddy la mira como si quisiera darle un beso. Charlotte sonríe de lado y alza las cejas.

—No lo estoy imaginando, ¿verdad?

—Espera. Espera. ¿Qué carajos está pasando? —El profesionalismo de Teddy se ha ido por el desagüe y la sonrisa de Charlotte se ensancha, poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Yo —Mira hacia abajo, a los ojos de Teddy, con sensualidad— te gusto.

Teddy se tensa.

—No me gustas.

—Sí lo haces, profesor.

—Tú eres mi alumna.

—Sólo bésame de una vez.

Teddy se lanza hacia adelante y presiona sus labios contra los suyos.

Charlotte sabe a **vainilla**.


End file.
